Daniel Matthews (S3-S1)
Daniel Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in SAW VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking SAW VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Daniel Matthews is a main character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "That means we can survive?" - Daniel Matthews Early Life Daniel Matthews was born on March 25th, 1989 to Eric and Michelle Matthews, just a year after both of his parents graduated from high school. He was named after Eric's close friend, Daniel Robert Rigg, an officer with the Los Angeles SWAT, after Rigg saved Eric's life one day during a shoot-out with an armed suspect. Eric had been with the Los Angeles Police Department for a year and Michelle had been attending college and taking classes on accounting. Daniel had a normal childhood and was raised well by both of his parents. Eric also helped Daniel on numerous occasions when Daniel had problems with bullies at school, Eric often intervening with school policy to crack down on bullying. Family Crisis Daniel's mostly happy family life would come to a halt during his middle teenage years, when Eric, who once had a respectable and commendable reputation with the LAPD, had a number of incidents where he employed excessive force and began to abuse his authority. He had also been in trouble for allegedly planting evidence that led to the wrongful imprisonment of seven civilians, and he divorced from Michelle when it had been discovered that he had been in an affair with his partner, Detective Allison Kerry. Eric lost custody of Daniel, and what followed was a series of court meetings with Eric and Michelle fighting for custody of Daniel. Eric ultimately lost custody of Daniel, and Daniel's relationship with his father became even more distant when he got in trouble with the law after an act of petty theft, when he had no money to buy things for himself, since Eric's income supported the Matthews household a great deal. Following an argument with his father after being released from police custody, Daniel went back for his new home he shared with Michelle. Little did Daniel know the changes that soon awaited his life just mere days later, on the fateful day of April 17th, 2006. The Game While at his home doing some homework on his computer, Daniel was jumped by a pig-masked figure and sedated, and when he awoke, he found himself inside a decrepit room inside an old and decaying house, with seven other people he didn't know. Daniel and the others eventually learned about their predicaments after one of the other captives, Amanda Young, discovered a tape player hidden inside a safe filled with bricks. The tape revealed that the captives were all breathing in a deadly nerve agent being pumped inside the house, and they had only two hours to find various antitodes hidden throughout the house to survive. After one of the captives inside the room died from a rigged gun contraption on the door leading to the room, Amanda warned the captives that they were all being tested and that their captor, the Jigsaw Killer, wanted them all to pass. When one of the other captives, Jonas Singer, questioned Amanda about how she knew that information, she responded simply by saying she survived one of Jigsaw's past games. After getting out of the room, the remaining six captives including Daniel tried finding the antitodes to cure themselves of the nerve agent's symptoms to ride out the full three hours inside the house, three hours being the time they would have to wait until they could escape from the house if they found the antitodes to make them survive in time. Daniel witnessed much animosity and hostility during his ordeal inside the house, especially with drug dealer Xavier Chavez, who was confrontational and violent during the ordeal. Daniel also bared witness to some gruesome sights inside the house, including the burning death of a pyromaniac con artist named Obi Tate inside a Furnace trap in the house's basement and the convulsing death of a kleptomaniac named Laura Hunter, whom Daniel had bonded with during the ordeal. Fight To Survive Daniel displayed some bravery and a strong will to live during the ordeal in the house, when he had been the only one willing to rescue Amanda from a trap full of thousands of syringes that had been intended for Xavier, when the drug dealer instead threw Amanda inside the Syringe Pit to get the key to unlock a door that hid an antitode. As the captives in the house started dying one by one, Amanda, Daniel and Xavier were the only ones who remained alive, with Xavier posing a threat to Amanda and Daniel's safety and well-being. Using a key found on the corpse of Jonas inside the starting room after Xavier killed him, Amanda and Daniel escaped through a hatch door hidden under a safe containing one antitode inside the room, the hatch door leading into the sewers. Amanda and Daniel fled through the sewer tunnels as Xavier gave pursuit, and the two eventually came to a disgusting industrial bathroom with the rotted corpses of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle, as well as the rotted severed foot of Lawrence Gordon. Daniel began to pass out from the effects of the nerve agent, and Xavier found his way to the bathroom shortly afterwards. Xavier cut into the back of his neck to get to piece of skin to learn his number, each of the captives having a colored number written on the backs of their necks, the numbers being the combination to the safe inside the starting room when entered in the order of the rainbow's colors. Xavier moved to attack Amanda after cutting himself, when Daniel suddenly sprung up and slashed Xavier across the throat with a rusty pistol-grip hacksaw, the same hacksaw Lawrence Gordon used to saw off his foot. Xavier quickly bled to death, and Amanda and Daniel made their way back inside the house, when Daniel suddenly passed out from the nerve gas. Captivity Daniel awoke sometime later during the next day on April 18th, finding himself locked inside a dark and cramped space with his wrists bound and given an oxygen mask to breath. He didn't feel sick anymore from the nerve gas, but he was very alarmed at where he was now. Sometime after awaking inside the space, it opened, revealing Daniel's holding place to be a safe inside a run-down steel mill office being examined by police at the scene. The police helped Daniel out of the safe, one of them being Allison Kerry, who had been Eric's mistress. Kerry informed Daniel of what had happened inside the house, that he was a survivor of the Jigsaw Killer, now identified as John Kramer. He and Amanda Young, a previous victim, were the only survivors of the latest crime, and Eric had also been present in the steel mill office after being lured by Kramer by a clue found at the scene of one of Kramer's murder victims. Footage from the incident in the house had been pre-recorded and rigged sometime after, making it appear to the police as if it had been live, misleading Eric into thinking Daniel was in danger at the time. Eric was a missing person at the time, having fled with Kramer when the killer refused to give Daniel's whereabouts to him despite following the rules of his test, which was to simply sit and talk with Kramer. Daniel gave his account of what had happened, and Kerry assured him that no murder charges would be brought against him for killing Xavier, as it had been a natural act of self-defense. After giving his testimony, Daniel was treated at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital for shock, and slowly resumed his life with Michelle. His father's whereabouts were unknown at the moment, but Daniel would receive absolutely horrible news regarding the status of his father, months later in October 2006. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Father's Death Daniel and Michelle were informed by the LAPD and coroners at the Los Angeles County Morgue that the remains of Eric had been found at the Gideon Meat Packing Plant located in Downtown L.A's warehouse district at 11235 Blake Drive. Daniel and Michelle went to see Eric's body at the morgue, seeing he lost his head in a trap he'd been placed in after being held captive by John Kramer and his followers for six months. Daniel and Michelle were both shocked and numb from seeing Eric's grisly remains and the two spent quite some time recovering, with Daniel having to take off from school and his new job at a pizza restaurant. CPR A few days after Eric's death, Daniel set out to a nearby grocery store for some food when he met an attractive teenage girl there, who took a liking to him and befriended him quickly. She told him her name was Carmen Pauline Ryder, but she preferred to be referred to by her nickname of CPR. Daniel led CPR to his home, where she met Michelle and got acquainted with the history of the Matthews Family. Daniel would learn a lot about CPR herself, with her dangerous history with her pyromaniac and psychotic killer brother, Dante. Puppet Mayhem While CPR was staying over with Daniel, the two contended with an intruder at the Matthews home, a girl named Greta Valeski. She fought with both Daniel and CPR with the help of her Puppets, which she commanded to attack. Daniel took Greta captive, but she would escape from her bonds and take both Daniel and CPR as her prisoners, and it wasn't until Lieutenant Rigg of the LAPD and FBI Agent Peter Strahm came to their aid when Rigg visited the Matthews home to check on Daniel. Rigg and Strahm soon contended with Greta and her Puppets, but eventually saved both Daniel and CPR. Daniel was kept up to date on what was known about the Jigsaw murders and that Agent Strahm wasn't the accomplice helping John Kramer and Amanda Young with their crimes as the news had reported; Detective Mark Hoffman was. Rigg and Strahm further aided Daniel and CPR when some gang members after Greta broke into the Matthews home. Rigg took Daniel, CPR and Michelle to the LAPD precinct to stay safe while the LAPD combed the scene. Father's Return While at the LAPD precinct, the department was rocked by the sudden return of Eric Matthews, who despite being confirmed dead, was somehow back alive and with no visible injuries. Eric, very emotionally unstable to the point of being a physical danger to those around him, was taken to Pescadero State Mental Hospital to be treated for his mental agony, but not before Eric glimpsed his family. He seemed to be at ease, knowing Daniel was alive. Chosen As Daniel tried to register the shock of his father's sudden revival and return to life, he would be in for yet another shock shortly after; in the mail he received an envelope addressed to him and upon opening it, found an all-too familiar item inside: a silver tape player. In shock, Daniel played the message, learning that somehow John Kramer was back from the dead and in need of a new follower. John assured Daniel that he would learn the truth behind his father's suffering and would only do so if he helped. Daniel, reluctant but needing to know the truth, agreed to locate John, finding him by the address given to him, at an old sewage plant in Downtown L.A.'s industrial district. Daniel traced John's whereabouts to an old generator room underground in the sewer tunnels. John, somehow alive again and appearing to be much healthier and more proactive, gave Daniel the lowdown on everything and how his games work. Daniel was again re-assured the promise of learning of his father's ordeal and the one responsible for it if he helped John with his work. Daniel reluctantly agreed and as he helped John, learned much about engineering. Overtime he grew more comfortable around John and more trusting of him, looking up to him as a secondary father figure in his life. Daniel managed to juggle his assistance to John with his family life, relationship with CPR (which by then reached sexual heights, Daniel losing his virginity to her) and him returning to school and work. This was all when he was to help John with his biggest test yet: a complex series of tests for The John Doe Killer. Apprenticeship Daniel helped John stage the very elaborate and complex series of tests for John Doe's test, the two spending a painstaking amount of time and effort over it. Once the tests were set, Daniel helped John to kidnap some test subjects for Doe's game and after getting everything set, they procured Doe himself after he was found wandering near the sewage plant above John's underground hideout. Daniel watched Doe's progress on monitors with John, seeing that he eventually made it through every test and the final test for Doe, Wrath, was to go underway. Daniel was told by John to leave the scene, and he reluctantly did so. He kept contact with John after the tests, with Doe finishing them and passing every one. Thrusted Into Danger A few days later, Daniel would be in for quite a chaotic adventure when Dustin Redmond and his gang broke into the Matthews home and took Daniel hostage along with Michelle and CPR, taking them to head out of Los Angeles. Peter Strahm came to their aid in time and rescued the Matthews Family as well as CPR, driving them away from their abductors, when Dustin's gang gave chase. Eventually, Daniel and the others found themselves in a junkyard, and were taken in by Dr. Peyton Westlake, now under his moniker of Darkman, after finding them seeking refuge in the junkyard from the gang and from zombies that had broken out across Los Angeles. When Eric and Rigg eventually re-united with the others, they set out for escape in an RV and along the way encountered resistance from Dustin's gang, which resulted in the abduction of Chris Strickland, Daniel's cousin. With Chris in danger, the crew set out to save Chris and survive the zombie outbreak, and Daniel also tried to remain calm with his increasingly unstable and violent father. He returned to Los Angeles with his family, after the zombie outbreak had finally been contained. Growing Up Fast In August 2007 after Daniel and his family returned to Los Angeles, he learned that he was to be a father following the last love session he had with CPR, resulting in her pregnancy. Daniel and his parents were surprised by this revelation, and Daniel himself felt unready for fatherhood. Needing to be alone for a while to process this, he'd occasionally go to John for guidance and advice with how to cope with the situation, but all John could offer was the same as Daniel expected, just accepting the responsibility that came with it. Daniel's life would further change as the days went on and he got another person in his life to love. Angel Claremont Daniel would get another woman in his life when he met Angel Claremont. He recognized her from the news reports, and got to know her, seeing she was someone he had quite a bit in common with and seeing she was someone lost and in need of help, he decided to provide for her, even though he was already acquainted with another woman in his life, one who was pregnant. Daniel, feeling too much stress back at home with CPR, decided to spend some more time with Angel, getting to know her better. Angel had been hiding out at the old Gideon Meat Plant, where Daniel had found her. At some point, Daniel and Angel were both sedated by John, who had been wandering inside Gideon and found them both, and caught Daniel spilling his secret to Angel. Displeased with this and knowing they both needed a staunch lesson to be taught, John sedated both of them and brought them to his underground lair. After Daniel awoke, bound across from Angel, John sternly addressed him and needing to know if he could trust Daniel, he co-erced Daniel into putting Angel through an elaborate test he set up earlier in a nearby room, where Daniel was to set Angel's game into advance and let her pass it. Angel's test involved a mirror maze of sorts and she was to pass it to find the key to unlock the device rigged around her neck. Daniel reluctantly agreed, feeling terribly guilty for not being to help Angel. Angel fortunately managed to pass her test in time and survived it, and with permission from John, he helped her with her injuries and looked after her for the night at Gideon. Daniel got very close with Angel and was attracted to both her looks and personality. He got closer with her as time went on, dating her and even showing her the ropes of John's work. He would also help her with her rival Mandy Lane and Mandy's psychotic boyfriend, Dante Ryder - who also happened to be CPR's brother. John came forward to guide his new followers to his craft and help them with Dante and Mandy's test. Daniel and Angel both had help from John with the next test for Dante and Mandy, set in a large and abandoned incineration furnace and with a Dante's Inferno motif to it. After both Dante and Mandy were procured yet again and set for their tests, Dante was subjected to find Mandy inside one of the incinerator units before time ran out. He failed to find her in time and Mandy was burned to death, while Dante himself suffered some serious burn injuries. Daniel and Angel went to collect the puzzle piece from Dante's body when he awoke. Daniel and Angel promptly left the scene with John, who was pleased with their performance. Sometime shortly after this and after both Michelle and CPR went to visit Eric in Crystal Lake after he was wounded while pursuing Amanda Young, they also helped John stage and conduct a very elaborate game for John's former health insurance provider, William Easton. The trio spent days setting the traps before finally getting Easton and the subjects for his game. After the game was finished, Daniel and Angel spent some much-needed rest time together. Familiar Faces As Daniel prepared to return to his normal life, his stay at Gideon with Angel was extended following the surprise appearance of both Amanda and Jason in Los Angeles, coming to Gideon for shelter. Jason initially did not like Daniel at all and kept it no secret in his body language (it didn't help that Daniel occasionally took glances at Amanda's much more sexy form than from when he first met her). Amanda, Daniel and Angel had told each other of their misadventures and Amanda learned from the duo that John was somehow still alive, Amanda none too happy about it. They also discussed Hoffman, and Amanda had come to the conclusion that Hoffman must've tampered with her traps which were unwinnable even though she hadn't designed or built them to be so; Hoffman was even shadier than Daniel initially suspected. Moreso when Amanda also revealed that Hoffman had blackmailed her into killing Lynn Denlon during her re-test with the threat of telling John that she had been the one responsible for the death of Gideon Kramer. Daniel and Angel would help Amanda and Jason with a game Amanda had come for to set up in Los Angeles, having come for greedy filmmaker Brett Boll who sought to capitalize on the Jigsaw case by making factually inaccurate films based on the case, with input from Amanda's abusive parents. Before games began, Daniel and Angel had gotten more intense and intimate with their relationship, having several intense makeout sessions together. When they were ready, they helped Amanda with her games. Boll and his actors were abducted from his studio, while Amanda's parents were later abducted. The games were set up inside Gideon, and the aftermath proved to be a grisly one, most of Boll's actors dying in their traps and the survivors being taken captive (with them both eventually being killed) and Boll himself died in his trap. Amanda had a cathartic release when she and Jason mangled both of her parents to death in the trap she built for them. The night wasn't over when a crazed Jeff Denlon, somehow back alive, chased the foursome out of Gideon, utterly determined and crazed to kill Amanda off with the rest of them. Jeff was eventually finished off by Amanda after they were chased into an alleyway, with Jeff urging Amanda to kill him, Jeff feeling he lost everything he had to live for in his life. After a little time passed from this difficult event, Daniel agreed to give shelter to Amanda, Jason and Angel inside his home while Michelle and CPR were still away.. They had the attic inside the Matthews home to take shelter to. Daniel had an intense love-making session with Angel later that night, the two very satisfied from it. Daniel faced some difficulty hiding them when Michelle and CPR both returned much sooner than expected the following day. If only Daniel could foresee what would happen next. Three Will Become One Later that night when Daniel went to get some water downstairs, he was jumped by enforcers Hoffman had with him, the Detective-Lieutenant having visited the Matthews residence earlier that day. Hoffman had feared crime boss Robert G. Durant with him, demanding to know the whereabouts of both Amanda and Jason. When Daniel refused to answer, Durant had Michelle (who had briefly returned to get some belongings she left behind after leaving for a business trip) shot execution-style in front of Daniel while she was suffocated with a plastic bag over her head. Daniel was in shock over seeing his mother die so brutally in front of him, as Amanda, Angel and CPR were abducted along with him while Jason was left behind. The foursome were transported to the American chapter of the torture and murder-for-hire organization, Elite Hunting, and taken to a holding cell inside. Daniel was then taken to a torture chamber to endure torture from Dante Ryder, who eavesdropped at the Matthews home earlier, seeing the damage done. With help from CPR, Dante was killed. Daniel and CPR escaped the torture chamber and would re-unite with the others after they escaped. They also had help along the way from Jason (who found his way there), Dylan Christy and Elias Voorhees (who traced them there) and Darkman (who was there infiltrating). Daniel went with his new gang of friends even after his father traced his whereabouts and urged for him to come to him at the Elite Hunting building when Eric arrived there with Rigg and Kerry to save Daniel from Eric's enemies, but Daniel couldn't leave Angel and CPR on their own, and opted to go with them instead. He kept them both company as they spent the night at John's underground lair hideout, and could only prepare for the responsibilities he now had as both a husband, father and Jigsaw Killer. Following the arrest and capture of John the following day and Daniel escaping with the others in time, Daniel was the one mainly planning and spearheading a plot to free John and set John's plan to reveal Hoffman's deceptive double life to the public, and it was to all come together in time for March the following year, in time for John's highly publicized trial. Difficult Decision In October of 2008, Daniel had to make an exceptionally hard decision when faced with the option of either returning to his father with Carmen and the newly born Dale, or remaining with Angel and the others, leaving his father to worry about his well being. Ultimately, it was decided that it would be best if Daniel returned to Eric, difficult as it was for him to decide that. His reunion with Eric later was bittersweet, having Angel on his mind and also having to keep his dark secret that he had been a Jigsaw Killer accomplice all this time. Daniel would not remain back with his father for very long however, when shortly after his father went to investigate the origins of a strange package he'd recently been delivered, Daniel could seemingly not reach Angel on her cell phone. He went looking for her, not coming up with any leads until he received word from Mandy Lane that Angel was being held inside a place all too familiar to him: the Traphouse. Familiar Place Of Suffering Daniel headed for the Traphouse, and upon arriving there, found the likes of Amanda and Jason with Angel, having recovered her. Things wouldn't remain much better for very long though, when Hoffman, who'd been lurking nearby, used sleeping gas grenades on the gang to render them unconscious. Daniel later awoke with the others inside the infamous industrial bathroom, shackled inside. Learning from a tape Hoffman left for them, Jason had a test of his own throughout Los Angeles and if he didn't complete it in the allotted time he was given, they'd all be left to die inside the bathroom. This fortunately would not be the case, when Jason arrived in time to rescue everyone. Seeing Angel, who by now was pregnant with Daniel's twins, had been severely dehydrated, Daniel rushed to Jill Tuck's Homeward Bound clinic to get her treated along with Carmen and Dale, while the others stayed behind to handle Hoffman. Angel was treated and recovered, but the gang would later get some bad news when Jason had been killed by a rigged trap of Hoffman's, but Hoffman himself had been killed later in a trap of Amanda's. Daniel remained there for his wives and the remainder of his new family, fleeing with them to Crystal Lake to try to begin life anew after this difficult turn of events. Daniel bore much of the blunt, being a father and husband at such a young age and with so many responsibilities on his shoulders. Regular Appearance Daniel stands about five feet seven inches tall, but is likely growing taller at his age. He weighs somewhere between one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average body type. He has short and slightly curly blondish light brown hair and blue eyes. Daniel usually wears street clothes of varying types and colors. Trademark Gear Daniel's trademark equipment are his stuff that he creates for his own contraptions or a personal weapon, which often a mêlée weapon. Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:The Jigsaw Killer's apprentices Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3) Category:Angel Claremont (S3) Category:Carmen Ryder (S3)